User blog:Becky MCPE/Sequal to my blog story entry
Previously on Minecraft story mode... (This is a recap) "You are not from this place" "I am going to make you useful of course "SOMBODY HELP PLEASE" "Who... Is... Jesse?" (Episode starts) Lukas gazed at Jesse in shock she didn't know who she was. "You are Jesse, don't you remember?" Lukas said. "My names not Jesse." Jesse said. "Ivor. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Lukas said. "What's wrong with YOU blondie." Jesse murmured. "It appears that she can't remember us." Ivor said. "Do you know who I am, Jesse?" Lukas asked. "I'm guessing my nickname is Jesse. And no I don't but it's nice to meet you." Jesse shaked his hand. "Ok... Well my name is Lukas and the bearded guy is Ivor, the red-haired girl is Petra, and the grey-haired girl is Harper." Lukas said. "Ok I will try to remember that." Jesse said. "Well how are we going to get out of here?" Petra said. "PAMA already made us an exit, Petra." Ivor said. "Who is Pa-ma?" Jesse asked. "Nobody, Lets go." Lukas said. They left PAMA's core and they stood in front of the portal. "Would you do the honors Jesse?" Ivor said. Jesse dropped the flint and steel on the portal "It didn't work." she looked dissipointed. "Here I'll help you." Petra said and she lit the portal. "Wow that is amazing" Jesse smiled. "Let's go!" Lukas said. "Is... Is it safe" Jesse said "Of course it's safe" Ivor said. And they all went through the portal. They all arrived back in the hallway. "Wow this is awesome!" Jesse said. "Now when we built this place we made something that acts like a compass-slash map- slash navigator. We called it the Atlas it helps chart routes between worlds" Harper said. "And... What do all those words mean?" Jesse said. "It's a long story." Ivor said "You have this Atlas... Right?" Petra asked "No I don't but I know who does" Harper said. "Uggghhh" Petra moaned "Why do we need this "Atlas" again" Jesse asked. "Because it will help us get home." Lukas said "Where is this 'Home'?" Jesse said "Never mind" Lukas said. "In order to get the Atlas we need to track down the rest of the "Old Builders"... I still don't like that name." Harper said. "Which one of these 'Portals' do we go through to get us this 'Atlas'" Jesse asked "You don't have to go through another portal! What you've been looking for has been here the whole time." Harper said as she punched a hole in the wall "Put the Redstone Heart in it." Harper explained "Since you're the leader Jesse you do it." Lukas said as he gave her the Heart "Yay thank you!" This pleased Jesse greatly. Lukas was relieved to see Jesse happy but he was still worried for her. Then Jesse put the heart in the slot and it opened a door. "Everything your looking for are right up those stairs." Harper explained Once they reached the top Jesse said "I don't remember much but I will remember that I... Hate... Stairs." Jesse moaned "Same Jesse, Same" Ivor said they walked into a room with someone with ginger hair looking through books. "SOREN!?" Petra, Lukas, and Ivor said at the same time. "You people again!" He said "Uhh excuse me sir but could we have the Atlas and we'll be on our way." Jesse said. "What?! YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO GIVE IT TO YOU?" He said "Geez sorry..." Jesse muttered "Wait You know Soren!" Harper said "Yes he ditched us." Petra said. "You will hand over the Atlas or we'll make you hand it over." Lukas said "Uh who is this guy again?" Jesse asked "Jesse gets your sword and swing it at him" Petra said "Okay!" She screamed and ran towards him "WAIT STOP ok I will give you it" He handed them a enchanted book. "What a coward" Jesse said. They went through a portal to their own world and arrived outside the Old Builders temple "Are you going to stay with us Harper?" Ivor asked "I'm starting to like you guys so I just might stay in your world!" Harper said. "So this is home." Jesse said. "Yeah come on let's meet Axel and Olivia!" Lukas said. They arrived at town to see Axel and Olivia "Axel! Olivia!" Petra said "Hey guys" Axel said "Hello strangers." Jesse said. "Oh right Jesse can't remember us." Lukas said "Jesse! Remember the Witherstorm, The Orders Temple!" Olivia said then Jesse's saw Reuben's grave then she remembered everything. "I REMEMBER!" Jesse said. I know this is really cheesey but my IPad is going dead so hope you enjoyed this I know I enjoyed making this Category:Blog posts